


Mogę się do ciebie przytulić?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [57]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Maybe…. Larry :D Mają po 9 lat :D powiedzmy, że Lou przychodzi do Hazzy na weekend ;) cały dzień spędzają na zabawach, spacerach itd, itp. Postanowili spać w namiocie :3 przed snem opowiadają jeszcze sobie bajki. Gdy już czas na sen Lou zaczyna się bać bo zaczął wiać wiatr c: Hazz próbuje go uspokoić itd. W końcu Lou strzela prosto z mostu ; Mogę się do ciebie przytulić ? ;D I dalej wymyśl sama :D ale proszę o dużo, dużo i to bardzo dużo słodkości *-* więcej niż na torcie wszystkich smaków :**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogę się do ciebie przytulić?

Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka umieszczonego przy drzwiach, a po chwili można było usłyszeć tupot stóp.  
\- Mamo! Mamo! – 9-letni chłopiec z burzą czekoladowych loków zbiegał po schodach. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. W policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, a zielone tęczówki błyszczały podekscytowaniem – Lou przyjechał!  
\- Harry! – kobieta wyłoniła się z kuchni, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech – Nie biegaj po schodach po skarbie, proszę! – zwróciła synowi uwagę.  
\- Ale mamo, Lou przyjechał! – powtórzył, pomijając wypowiedź rodzicielki.  
Anne cicho zachichotała widząc podekscytowanie syna. Przecież zaledwie wczoraj widział się ze swoim przyjacielem. No tak, ale przecież dzisiaj to co innego. Louis przychodził do nich na cały weekend. Do Harry’ego po raz pierwszy przychodzi kolega na noc.  
Razem podeszli do drzwi, które otworzył chłopiec. Na ganku stał Louis Tomlinson razem ze swoją mamą.  
\- Lou! – krzyknął, rzucając się na niskiego szatyna z błękitnymi tęczówkami.  
\- Cześć Harry – zaśmiał się Louis – Dzień dobry pani Cox – przywitał się grzecznie z kobietą.  
\- Witaj Louis – uśmiechnęła się do chłopca – Harry idźcie do ciebie – poprosiła syna, który pokiwał głową i chwytając szatyna za rękę, pociągnął go do swojego pokoju.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi ci kłopotu – odezwała się Jay.  
\- Spokojnie, będzie dobrze – posłała kobiecie zapewniający uśmiech.  
*****  
\- Ej! - po podwórku rozniósł się oburzony krzyk loczka – To był faul.  
Chłopcy po kilku godzinach zabawy w pokoju loczka postanowili iść na pole i rozegrać niewielki mecz pomiędzy sobą.  
\- Wcale nie - zaśmiał się Louis, zatrzymując się, kładąc stopę na piłce, którą przed chwilą odebrał przyjacielowi.  
\- Tak! – krzyknął.  
\- Chłopcy – na tarasie pojawiła się Anne, w dłoniach trzymała tackę, na której stały trzy szklanki z sokiem i talerze – Odpocznijcie na chwilę. Chodźcie na obiad.  
Odrzucili piłkę i pobiegli w kierunku kobiety. Chcieli usiąść przy stoliku, ale uprzedził ich głos Anne.  
\- Najpierw proszę umyć ręce – przypomniała im.  
Jęknęli niezadowoleni, ale posłusznie ruszyli w kierunku łazienki. Wrócili po kilku minutach już z czystymi rękami. Teraz mogli spokojnie zająć swoje miejsca i wziąć się za posiłek.  
Po obiedzie postanowili wybrać się na spacer. Harry chciał mu pokazać miejsce, które odkrył w lesie, niedaleko jego domu. Była to niewielka polana, w większości zasłonięta przez drzewa, przez którą przepływała rzeka. Było to urokliwe miejsce. Bardzo spodobało się obojgu chłopców i już teraz wiedzieli, że nie raz przyjdą się tutaj bawić.  
Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, postanowili, że czas wrócić do domu. Weszli do kuchni, gdzie czekała już na nich kolacja. Podczas posiłku towarzyszyły im wesołe rozmowy. Opowiadali Anne o tym co Harry znalazł w lesie i co tam robili, oraz że planuję częściej to miejsce odwiedzać.  
Kobieta szeroko się uśmiechała obserwując swojego syna i jego przyjaciela. Widziała zarumienione policzki i błyszczące oczy, co świadczyło o tym, że chłopcy byli naprawdę szczęśliwi i dobrze spędzili czas.  
Po kolacji obejrzeli wspólnie „Opowieści na dobranoc” i w końcu nadszedł moment, kiedy musieli się wykąpać i iść spać.  
Louis siedział już umyty na łóżku loczka, czekając na przyjaciela. Po 5 minutach do pokoju wszedł Harry, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Jednak zamiast położyć się obok szatyna na łóżku. Podszedł do niego biorąc poduszkę.  
\- Bierz poduszkę i chodź Lou – powiedział wesoło.  
\- Co? Gdzie? Harry co ty robisz? Mieliśmy iść spać – Tomlinson nie wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- I idziemy, ale nie tu. No chodź – zawołał stojąc przy drzwiach.  
Louis cicho westchnął, nim chwycił poduszkę i ruszył za przyjacielem. Zeszli do salonu i wyszli tylnym wyjściem na taras, skąd dostali się do ogrodu.  
\- Dzisiaj tutaj śpimy Lou – odezwał się wskazując na niewielki namiot rozłożony na środku ogrodu – Co ty na to?  
\- Świetny pomysł - wykrzyknął ładując się do środka.  
Tam był już duży materac, dwa śpiwory i latarki. Zaraz za szatynem wszedł loczek. Odłożyli swoje poduszki ładując się do śpiworów i zapalając latarki. Postanowili, że jeszcze za nim pójdą spać nawzajem opowiedzą sobie jakąś bajkę.  
Harry poszedł na łatwiznę i opowiedział swoją ulubioną bajkę, która w dzieciństwie często opowiadał mu dziadek. Z kolei Louis nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wymyślił czegoś oryginalnego. Jego opowieść była odrobinę bez sensu, ale skończyła się dobrze i oboje mieli przy tym dużo zabawy i śmiechu.  
W końcu zgasili latarki, opatulając się śpiworami i próbowali zasnąć. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki na zewnątrz nie zerwał się silny wiatr, który targał ścianami namiotu. Cienie, które rzucały poruszające gałęzie drzew mogły napawać strachem, podobnie jak głośny dźwięk, który wywoływał wiatr.  
Louis poczuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz strachu. Głupio mu było się przyznać, ale się bał. Nie lubił silnego wiatru. Zacisnął mocno powieki, chowając się pod śpiworem jednak nie wiele do dało. Czuł jak jego ciało się trzęsie.  
\- Lou? – doszedł do niego głos przyjaciela – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Um..t-tak – odpowiedział, odwracając się twarzą do loczka, chociaż w tej ciemności ciężko mu było cokolwiek dostrzec na twarzy chłopaka.  
\- Na pewno? Trzęsiesz się – Louis poczuł jak się rumieni i w tej chwili cieszył się, że jest tak ciemno – Lou? – zapytał, kiedy szatyn nie odpowiedział.  
\- Boję się – wymamrotał bardzo cicho.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Boję się wiatru, nie lubię go – powiedział głośniej.  
\- Louis to tylko wiatr – powiedział Harry – Nie ma się czego bać. A nawet jeśli działo by się coś złego, to w każdej chwili możemy wrócić do domu.  
\- Mimo to i tak się boję, po prostu nie lubię.  
\- Jeśli chcesz możemy już wrócić – zaproponował chłopak.  
\- Nie, m-możemy zostać, t-tylko… - zaczął, ale nie skończył zastanawiając się, czy powinien to powiedzieć.  
\- Tylko co?  
\- Mogę się do ciebie przytulić?  
\- Przytulić? – słyszał w głosie chłopaka zaskoczenie.  
\- Um…t-tak tylko po-pomyślałem, ale j-jeśli n-nie…  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że możesz – loczek przysunął się do Louis.  
Na twarzy szatyna pojawił się lekki uśmiech, kiedy również przysuwał się do przyjaciela i wtulał w jego ciało. Ogarnęło go przyjemne ciepło i w tym momencie już nie przeszkadzał mu wiatr. Liczyło się tylko to, że śpi w ramionach swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Dobranoc Lou.  
\- Dobranoc Harry.  
******  
Cisza została przerwana przez głośny śmiech. Piątka przyjaciół siedziała na wielkich pniakach dookoła ogniska. Niedaleko nich stały rozłożone namioty, a kilka metrów dalej znajdowało się jezioro. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że byli na biwaku.  
\- Naprawdę? – Niall spojrzał na szatyna, który w tym momencie miał ochotę zniknąć. Na jego twarzy znajdowały się dwa dorodne rumieńce – Louis bałeś się wiatru? - spytał i ponownie wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – wymamrotał, kątem oka spoglądając na zielonookiego.  
\- Daj spokój – próbował objąć Louisa, ale ten odsunął się jeszcze dalej – To było dawno, byliśmy dziećmi – usprawiedliwiał się loczek.  
\- Idę spać, a wy dalej się ze mnie naśmiewajcie – powiedział oburzony i ruszył do namiotu.  
\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, aby się położyć – zgodził się Zayn.  
Louis jednak na nich nie czekał, tylko wszedł do śpiwora zakrywając się nim po sam czubek głowy.  
\- Lou, skarbie – usłyszał głos swojego chłopaka – Przepraszam, po prostu to była zabawna sytuacja. Po za tym, był to dla mnie bardzo ważny dzień. Pomimo tego, że mięliśmy tylko 9 lat, to od tego nasze relacje zaczęły powoli się zmienić. Moje uczucia do ciebie zaczęły wykraczać po za te przyjacielskie.  
Wiedział, że tym udobrucha swojego ukochanego i miał rację. Louis wychylił się z pod śpiwora i przysunął się do loczka, wtulając w jego ciało. Na jego ustach gościł lekki uśmiech.  
\- Lou  
\- Hmm – dał znak, że słucha.  
\- Ale wiesz, że nie wieje wiatr – zaśmiał się.  
Musiał nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
\- Dupek – mruknął, uderzając Harry’ego pięścią w pierś i odsuwając od niego. Odwrócił się plecami do Stylesa. Gdy tylko loczek się uspokoił, objął szatyna w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Kocham cię – cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- Ja ciebie też – w tej chwili wiedział, że wszystko zostało mu wybaczone.


End file.
